Something Extraordinary
by The Shipping Cap'n
Summary: Pearl is with Rose until the end- that's what she swore she just never thought the end would ever come not for rose at least
[FLASHBACK]

 _Even laying here, dying out like this, she's still so…. Beautiful…._

" _Pearl." Rose said suddenly, gesturing her best friend, her knight, forwards with a trembling hand._

" _Y-yes Rose?" Pearl inquired, practically leaping forwards, ever loyal… Even in the end…_

" _Everyone else has said their goodbyes, all but you… Please Pearl…" She breathed heavily, the air leaving her suddenly. Pearl's hands reached out. Steadying her leader as she doubled forwards, coughing violently, blinking back her building tears as she did so._

" _What's wrong?" Rose finally got out, after the coughing fit subsided. Now she looked at Pearl from her position laid back on the pillows with tired but still ever caring eyes._

" _R-Rose I…." Pearl started, caught between breaking down and crying, and trying to be brave. She chose the latter, smiling wide despite the pain she felt._

" _I'm fine." She said carefully, not daring to speak further in fear of collapsing. Rose gave a knowing smile, seeing her friend trying to be strong for her sake. She finally said the words she knew Pearl needed to hear, whether she truly wanted to say them or not._

" _Pearl… I'm not much longer for this world…. You know this…." She sighed, a concerned expression contending with the look or physical strain already there._

 _Pearl sobbed then, her body shaking violently with the movement. She bowed forwards, forgetting in her grief all prior reservations as she held Rose close, crying brokenly into her large warm chest._

" _R-Rose, please…. Just…. Just don't…." She cried, her words leaving her as she continued to break down, each word almost ripping her apart as they fell from her contorted mouth._

" _Don't what Pearl? Please, talk to me." Rose murmured comfortingly, stroking back her wild peach spikes as she cried against her._

" _I don't want this. I don't want you to leave, why would you do this to us? To the team? To the world? T-To…. To me?" She finally sobbed, her body still wracked with her pain as Rose gently scooped her up into her lap. She had requested this time alone with Pearl before it all ended. She knew this was something that would hit Pearl the hardest, despite Greg's role as well. She needed this. Needed her. Even if it was for the last time._

" _Pearl. My precious, wonderful, Pearl…" She whispered sweetly, cupping her face and making her meet her own tear filled eyes at last. "Please, hear me."_

 _Sky blue eyes opened, filled with pain and regret, meeting the dark sure orbs of Rose Quartz. She wasn't ready, not in the slightest. But to miss even the slightest noise or recognition of one so amazing was unheard of for the heartbroken Pearl. And so she listened, quelling her sobs momentarily and listening, even now, as if her only purpose in life was to hear her, as Rose spoke._

" _I'm going to be a part in something extraordinary, something that could change the fate of the world. Something that could change the fate of all life, here, and perhaps even further in the universe. I chose this path…. Because as much as I want to say it's for the war…. I'm not sure that's entirely true…." She said, the words hitting Pearl like a brick to her already crumbling heart._

" _Why then?!" She all but yelled, only toning down her frantic voice at the slight cringe it brought forth from Rose. Rose was in pain, and even though she felt as though her whole reason for living was in jeopardy, she would rather die herself than cause her any pain._

" _I'm sorry Rose." She sniffled, backing off slightly and clearing her throat. Time was of the essence she recalled, another slice of pain going through her heart as she continued, refusing to be left with questions. "Why?" She started again, gentler, though still laden with sadness as she locked eyes with her once more, begging those deep eyes for answers as she always had. "If you aren't sure of the purpose, the true effect of this… Thing…. How can you do this? Why? Why take this chance? Just why?"_

 _She almost started crying again, everything else she had wanted to say too painful for her to say now, or possibly ever. Despite her heartbroken and betrayed heart, she still couldn't help but lean into the hand that now cupped her face once more, melting into the embrace as Rose hugged her to her chest._

" _Because Pearl." She heard from above, echoing solidly into her ear from its place on Rose's chest._

" _I just know. That's it. I can feel that this is the right path. I'm not sure how, but it is. You must trust me Pearl, please. You've come with me this far, never doubted me, never went against me…. Will you see me to the end then Pearl? Will you still be here with me after all this? I won't force you to, even now."_

" _W-What?" Pearl balked, sitting up and looking at her with a baffled expression._

" _Of course I'll be here, I'll would never leave you… But I don't understand…. You won't be here, yet… You're talking as if you will?!"_

 _Rose smiled gently, taking Pearl's hands mid rant and pressing them with their palms open to her gem._

 _It glowed dimly in the light of the room they were in, letting her feel the energy slowly draining from her being and into the gem's core._

" _This Pearl, this is still me." She whispered, watching as Pearl's eyes began to leak once more, the tears dripping from her chin and onto their joined hands, over the gem and its soft glow._

" _B-But…" She whimpered, voice failing her as she started to shake once more, eyes shut tight as she fought her sobs back. She felt a hand under her chin, raising her face to that of the only being she could ever love. She opened her eyes, letting the tears fall as she looked at her leader._

 _Her best friend._

 _Her love._

" _Pearl. It's almost time. Before I call the others in…. I must know…. Do you trust me?_

 _Pearl's eyes widened, no amount of time would have made her ready, now or ever. She knew there was nothing she could do, and so she did the only thing she could._

" _Yes Rose." She answered, somehow able to control her crying now to where the tears still flowed, but she could look her in the eyes unwaveringly. A truly loyal Pearl to a fault, even now._

" _Do you understand why I'm doing this?" She asked, intertwining their fingers as she looked at her, her gem glowing brighter as she spoke._

" _Yes Rose." She replied, even though she still had her unasked questions in the back of her head. They weren't important now. They wouldn't help either of them anyhow._

" _Pearl…. Do you love me?" She whispered finally, her gem so bright that Pearl almost had to squint to see her through its light._

" _Yes." She said simply, voice almost a mere whisper as she realized what was happening._

 _Rose smiled at her, Pearl suddenly able to see her face as clear as day. Tears streaming from her dark eyes as she brought their foreheads together, fingers intertwined tightly. There were no words for this, this was goodbye. This was "I love you." This was everything. And this was the end._

" _Take care of him for me Pearl. And know that he will care for you in return…. He will be something amazing…. And you will be a part of it…. At my side I trust…. Until the end?"_

" _Always Rose…. Always….." Pearl whispered, her body feeling cold and empty the moment Rose released her._

 _Then it was over. There was no time. Everyone had already said what they needed to._

 _Pearl watched from the background with empty eyes as Rose called everyone in. The sound of her voice clear as day despite the fog of sound everything else was around her._

 _They rushed around her unmoving form, figures just blobs in her vision as all she could see was Rose laying back, her gem's glow almost enough to block their eyes from meeting one last time._

 _Almost._

… _..Take care of him for me Pearl….._

[FLASHBACK END]

Pearl sat numbly on a rock in the temple's entrance.

Rose was gone.

Rose was gone…. And she was still here…. Just as she said she'd be.

 _We'll have to start building a dwelling here soon… Steven can't live in a van… with him….._ She thought bitterly, watching with disconnected eyes as the ocean lapped at the shore, the sky a stormy gray above as it began raining.

She heard the temple door opening, then footsteps approaching her. She didn't turn from her spot on the rock, her body felt glued to its perch, her mind stuck in its brooding.

"Pearl." She heard Garnet say from behind, not even shocking her with its suddenness. Pearl only turned then, shifting slowly as her body readjusted to moving again.

"Y-Yes Garnet?" She asked, the question hanging in between them heavily. Garnet was now leader of the Crystal Gems. An appropriate title for the ancient fusion she figured. She looked up, shock replacing the deadened look in her eyes as she took in Garnet's own tired form.

Her normally cube shaped hair was slightly frazzled, random dark strands poking from the usually well- kept afro. Her posture was that of someone who worked often and slept little as it all but slouched over her. The most shocking, however, were her eyes. They went uncovered, a rarity in Garnet's case. The third eye was shut, almost as if by force. It was as if Garnet couldn't handle the flow of the future when her pain was so intense in the present. She noted that the other two, one red and one blue, had signs of restlessness as they looked at her with heavy lids and dark circles. The red eye had tears falling steadily from it, and even the blue one had a few in the corners.

 _Of course Ruby is crying, but I suppose even Sapphire can't help but be upset…_ Pearl thought, her mind still numb as she continued its assessment of Garnet's appearance.

Garnet coughed, the sound shaking her from her mind's hold as it happened. Garnet did not like eyes on her. Ever.

"Do you want to see him?" She said finally, her form slouching a bit more as she attempted to sound lighter about the whole ordeal. It failed miserably as her question sounded more like a demand than anything. She was never good at emotions, and _now_? It was out of the question for her.

Garnet watched as an unseen force took hold of Pearl. She stood suddenly, looking once more with dead eyes at something past her she couldn't see, following the question as it sounded. As if it was a command.

 _She's coping the only way she can now, by being a Pearl…._ Garnet thought, frown wrinkling softly on her features as she attempted to reach out, to hold Pearl and tell her it would be ok, even if she wasn't sure just how to do it. She had dreamed of being a leader…. But never like this….

 _Never like this…._ She thought, trying not to show her hurt outwardly as her touch was brushed off by the fragile gem in front of her as she simply walked stiffly past her.

"Yes Garnet. I will."

She watched her walk to the temple door with sad eyes, the blue eye now joining the red as it too cried openly. She put on her shades and collapsed against a wall, sobbing silently even when she knew was completely alone.

 _Never like this….._

Pearl walked silently through her room, the pillars cascading water doing nothing to faze or soothe her as she passed them. She walked further, going down the falls and into Amethyst's room, unsure if what she would find.

Amethyst was apparently not there she noted, glancing around briefly as she continued towards the lower section of the temple. She heard something as she rounded a corner towards the deep core of the temple, where she knew Steven was staying….. Where Rose had left them…..

She entered quietly, observing the scene before her with careful eyes.

Amethyst was standing in front of a large crib, Greg having helped them purchase it the days prior to the end. The white wood had roses carved into the sides, winding up and ending in large rose knobs on the top corners of the baby's bed. She watched Amethyst from the side, taking in her appearance as she did so.

Amethyst, being one of the most volatile of their group, understandingly made her nervous enough. She was gripping the side of the crib with one hand as the other fell limp to her side. Surprisingly enough, her face showed hardly any emotion. Until, after a long pause, she stooped down into the crib, picking something up with uncharacteristic care as she did so.

She rose, holding a small bundle in her arms and turning towards Pearl.

"Here he is." She said, voice hoarse as she looked down at the sleeping face of Steven Quartz Universe.

He was small, understandably so, but had what could only be described as pudge as his soft face slept. Dark curly hair poked out from the top of the bundle of blankets he was wrapped in, and he gave a soft yawn before nuzzling into Amethyst's hold.

"He's something isn't he?" Amethyst said tiredly, a small sad smile budding on her purple face as she looked down, bobbing him lightly in her arms as she did so. If Amethyst had been mad about the spying, she said nothing now, focused entirely on the being in her arms.

"Garnet said you'd be down here soon, but I get it if you need more time." She said, holding Steven closer to her as Pearl approached, unsure of Pearl's reaction or treatment of the child.

"N-no Amethyst… It's alright…. I want to see him…" She whispered, unsure of how to handle a human child. Or a child in general, for that matter.

Amethyst looked at her, still unsure. She moved nonetheless, towards Pearl, the bundle shifting in her arms as she went to hand him to her.

"Like this Pearl." She said simply, placing the small bundle into her thin arms and moving her hold on him here and there until she was satisfied. Only then did she step back, letting Pearl take over when she was sure she wouldn't drop the precious child in her arms.

Pearl looked down with wide eyes and held breath at the small child, afraid even the slightest movement or sound would wake him.

He nuzzled into her touch, causing the slightest gasp to leave her as he did so. He was so warm and small and….. Happy…. As if he wasn't aware in the slightest the sadness his birth had caused.

 _As if he doesn't know the meaning of loss…._ She thought quietly, trying to feel bitter but failing as she fell into instant love with the small boy.

She almost let out a cry as his eyes opened unexpectedly, her arms jolting slightly in their protective hold as he looked around. And then, up at her.

 _Those eyes…. Those eyes….._

She fell to a knee, Amethyst at her side instantly more in fear of her dropping the child than anything.

"P, what's wrong?" She asked, struggling to see her face, or Steven's, as Pearl held him close to her chest, his face pressed gently to her shoulder and soft breath fanning against her collar bone as she held him. She struggled not to cry as she found the air to speak again, but failed as tears slowly slid down her sharp features. She sat back completely on the floor, Amethyst taking a seat down next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly.

"He… H-He has her eyes." She finally choked out, tears falling faster now as she held him down against her chest again, his tired smile all she saw before he fell back asleep against her, content with the movement.

"And h-her smile." She whispered, a hand that was not her own shocking her a little as it wiped her tears away gently.

"I know P, I saw it too….. It was the only thing that kept me from going nuts to be honest…" She heard Amethyst murmur, tears budding in her eyes as well as she looked at him with her.

She jumped as she felt Garnet sit behind her, feeling arms wrap around her, resting with her on her stomach with open palms. She pressed her gems into her as she held her from behind saying with her own softened voice, "We did too." Leaving it at that as Pearl relaxed against her.

Amethyst moved closer, causing Garnet to adjust of her own will as she now cradled Pearl against her on one leg and Amethyst on the other, Steven held between them both on Garnet's chest as she circled her arms around them protectively.

Garnet was silent for the longest time, the only sound the occasional sob from Pearl and a stubborn sniffle from Amethyst as they all held onto one another in the soft glow of the room.

Finally, Garnet spoke, removing her glasses and revealing a wide third eye to her surprised teammates as she did.

"We." She sang softly. Adjusting her hold on them all and giving both Amethyst and Pearl a soft kiss on their foreheads, giving them a glimpse at her future vision. Asking them with silent eyes as she sat back to go along with it.

Their voices were shaky, even Amethyst crying a little now as they sang out, their tones still mixing surprisingly well as they fell into the song from the vision.

"Are the Crystal Gems."

 _And we'll always save the day._

 _And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way._

 _That's why the people, of this world, believe in._

 _Garnet-_

 _Amethyst-_

 _And Pearl-_

 _And Steven…._


End file.
